


Wait

by glaciya



Series: JayTim Week-AUs and Tropes [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Demisexual Jason, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Labyrinth References, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Rescue, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: After that, it’s almost like once Jason starts thinking about it, he can’t stop. Every time he’s around Tim he notices little things he wasn’t aware of before. Or, maybe he was aware of them, he just wasn’t affected by them.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I’m combing Jaytimweek's prompt for Bed Sharing with a request I got on tumblr for Demisexual Jason :)

Jason’s in the middle of an interrogation with one of Black Mask’s goons when his phone rings, which is why he almost misses the call. The thug was screaming-a bit dramatically in Jason’s opinion, he had only broke two fingers and his left wrist-loud enough to block out most other sounds. 

When he recognizes the ringtone of the phone he uses when he has the unfortunate need to communicate with the batclan, he’s quick to shove a gag in the thug’s mouth and pull the phone out of his pocket. They wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency. He hopes.

He manages to answer just before his phone drops the call. “Wh-”

  
“Conner,” a familiar voice slurs in his ear. “This is like, umm...I don’ know I lost count after the tenth time I called. It’s not like you’d answer anyway,” he sighs. “Jus’ needed to say that I-”

“Replacement,” Jason cuts him off partly out of second hand embarrassment, but mostly out of pity. He had heard about the clone’s death not too long ago, and Tim apparently wasn’t taking it very well. 

He hears Tim suck in a breath on the other line. “Jason. Shit. Sorry, I’ll just-uh. Bye.”

“Wait!” He’s not exactly sure why he says it. It’s not above him to leave someone to wallow in their misery, but then again Tim’s drunk and obviously alone. And Jason isn’t as bad of a person as he likes people to believe. “Where are you?”

“I don’t remember. Somewhere high,” Tim groans. “I’m looking up at the sky.”

“Helpful,” Jason rolls his eyes. “Alright, tell me the last place you remember being and we’ll work from there.” He uses his free hand to give the _ I’ve got my eyes on you _ gesture to the thug before he heads out. He’ll have to deal with that problem later. 

He finds Tim half an hour later on top the roof of a bar Tim had been getting drinks from earlier. He had fallen asleep not long after Jason had started his search, and was laying on his back, snoring when Jason finally found him. 

“Replacement,” Jason nudges him with his foot. “Come on Tim, get up.”

He doesn’t of course, because Tim is just inherently difficult like that. Luckily Jason has a safe house not too far away and Tim isn’t very heavy. He slings Tim over his shoulder, sending a quick prayer to whoever is listening that Tim doesn’t vomit down his back, and shoots his grapple to get them home. 

He dumps Tim on his bed, thankful he chose to get drunk on a night where he was dressed in civilian clothes instead of his Red Robin uniform. All of the gadgets Tim carries with him would have added at least fifteen pounds. 

Jason intends to leave him there, and spend the night watching crappy mindless television as is routine for post patrol nights, but as he turns to leave Tim’s hand reaches out to wrap around his wrist. 

“Stay.”

“Why?”   
  


“I just...please?” Tim blinks at him, eyes wide and pleading.

“Scoot over,” Jason sighs, starting to kick off his shoes. He’s grown a weakness for miserable drunks at some point, it seems.  “You’re going to regret this tomorrow.” 

“I won’t,” Tim says, sliding over in clumsy movements. “Used to do this all the time.”

“Yeah, well I’m not your clone boy,” Jason says, even as he slides in next to Tim. Tim’s warm, radiating heat like a furnaces and he wraps around Jason with an ease that doesn’t make sense for their relationship.

“I know you aren’t,” Tim replies sharply enough to make Jason feel ashamed of his comment. He doesn’t pull away from Jason though, tangling their legs together and curling up tight to Jason’s side. 

“You miss him?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, and he means it. 

***

Jason stumbles into his apartment with a weary sigh. He had been gone for the weekend visiting Roy and Kori in LA and his flight home had been delayed. Delayed for seven hours. In a crowded airport. Until he boarded next to a robust fellow with a snor that rivaled the sound of thunder. 

But now he was home, alone, in his own space, without any obstacles between him and his bed. Life was good.

“Hello apartment,” he sighs happily. “Hello couch. Hello bookshelf. Hello bed. Hello Tim. Hel-Wait.” There’s an obstacle between him and his bed. Jason stomps over to it, grabbing the covers off the lump formed there and pulling them away.

Tim groans, swatting at the place were the blankets were a second before. “Give ‘em back.”

“No,” Jason glares. “Get out of my bed.”

“Make me.” 

“Okay,” he shrugs, reaching down to scoop one arm under Tim’s neck and the other under his knees. 

He makes the mistake of expecting Tim to be too tired to resist, so he’s surprised when Tim takes advantage of his hunched form, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist and twisting so Jason tumbles onto the mattress beside him.

“Gotcha.” Tim gives him a smug, but tired grin as he settles into a more comfortable position.

“ _ Tim _ ,” he sighs, exasperated. He’s not sure why Tim thinks they’re relationship is at the appropriate level for sleepovers, or how Tim even broke in to his safe house. He wasn’t aware that cuddling with someone once meant that they were now best friends. “Why are you here?”

“Needed a place to stay the night, and I’m pretty sure Ra’s knows where all my safe houses are by now. Didn’t think your flight back was until tomorrow.”

Jason frowns. What the hell kind of trouble could the Replacement have gotten into to attract Ra’s Al Ghoul? But more importantly, “Why were you tracking my flights?”

“I track all my friends that have similar nighttime activities to me,” Tim shrugs. His blinks are getting slower each time. 

“You think we’re friends?” Jason chuckles. His eyelids are starting to feel heavy too, and he regrets tossing the blanket off the bed earlier. 

“You helped me out last month.”

“That doesn’t make us best buds,” Jason says.

“It doesn’t make us enemies either.”

“I guess,” he admits reluctantly. “But this is the last time I’m bailing your ass out of trouble. You’re too rich and annoying to be a charity case.”

The last thing Jason sees before he closes his eyes is Tim grinning sweetly at him, like he doesn’t believe Jason.

***

It’s almost a sort of poetic justice when Tim finds him at his lowest only a month later, after being captured and interrogated by Black Mask himself. Good Ol’BM hadn’t taken very kindly to Jason roughing up one of his men. He also hadn’t liked Jason’s new nickname for him very much.

Tim arrives after they’ve given him a black eye, twisted ankle, and dislocated shoulder. In return, Jason has given them a series of smartass answers to their questions. Jason watches with amusement as Tim works his way through Mask’s goons, keeping the exit to the room blocked so none of them can run away from him. 

He saves Mask for last, hitting him hard and avoiding three opportunities for a clean takedown in order to make unnecessary but painful nerve strikes instead. He seems angry, Jason wonders if this rescue mission had interrupted a big case he was working on or something.

Jason tries to laugh when Mask lets out a very high squeal, but it quickly turns into a pained groan when his ribs shift and flare in pain. Tim knocks Mask out and is by Jason’s side within the next few seconds. 

“Sorry, got a little carried away,” Tim gives Jason a strained smile as he starts freeing Jason from his bonds. Jason only hisses in reply when the movement reminds him of just how many hits Mask got on him. “Sorry,” Tim says redundantly.

He’s only managed to free Jason’s hands when they hear more of Mask’s men making their way toward them. Tim curses, turning away from Jason and to the door.

“Wait,” Jason croaks, scrambling for ropes around his ankles. “Finish untying me. I can help.”

“You’re injured,” Tim scoffs, moving further away from him. “Just stay here, I’ll be back.” And then he’s gone. 

It takes too many tries and too much time for Jason to get his feet freed. Even then, the moment he stands he’s overcome with a wave of dizziness. Still he has to make it to Tim. There are too many men in Mask’s base for Tim to take on alone. And he’s already heard gunshots.

He doesn’t make it to the doorway before he collapses.

***

He wakes up warm, comfortable, and in no pain whatsoever. Instead he feels light, like his limbs are filled with air. Must be pain meds, the good kind. 

“Finally awake?” 

Jason’s too relaxed to jump, but he does open his eyes and squint around the room. He’s at Tim’s penthouse, laying in Tim’s overly squishy bed. Tim is settled in next to him, wearing a red snuggie and watching a movie on his tablet. 

He can’t see what’s going on in it very well so he shifts into Tim, dropping his head on his shoulder. “Whatcha watchin’?”

“John Wick,” Tim says, adjusting the tablet so they can both see it better. “It’s a movie about this guy who kills this group of people because they murdered his puppy. You’d probably like it.”

Jason makes a noncommittal noise in response, watching the main character fight his way through a flashy club. When he moves his arm to get more comfortable he notices that he’s also wearing a red snuggie. He’d gripe about it if it wasn’t so damn cozy. He can also see where Tim took the effort to wrap his injured wrist and put a brace on his foot. 

“I can’t believe I got caught by freakin’ BM,” Jason scoffs. “Thanks for bailing me out by the way,” he adds in a softer tone. 

“You’d do the same for me,” Tim shrugs, like it isn’t that big of a deal. 

Except it kind of is. Because, even though Tim was already in the small group of people that Jason gave a crap about, now he’s wormed his way into the even smaller list of people that Jason actually trusts with important shit, like his life. 

***

“Wait wait wait,” Jason gasps desperately. His stomach hurts and he started having trouble breathing awhile ago. They’re both curled up in Jason’s bed on their sides facing each other. Tim’s face is red, and tears stream down his puffy cheeks. “You really got him to do the whole thing?”

“Yes,” Tim sucks in a breath only to have another laugh force it back out. “All I had to say was ‘You remind me of the babe’ and Damian did all of the little gremlin guy’s parts. Jason, he had  _ no idea _ .”  

“You’re absolutely evil,” Jason says fondly. 

“Thank you.” Tim scrubs a hand over his eyes to get rid of the tears. 

The movement lifts his shirt-one he had burrowed from Stephanie-to expose the patch of skin around his navel. It’s not like Jason hasn’t seen Tim’s stomach before, but for some reason he finds himself drawn to the dip in Tim’s lower stomach near each of his hips. A sudden, vivid image of Jason placing his hands there, pressing his thumbs into the soft flesh of Tim’s hips flashes through his mind, causing a swooping sensation in his stomach. 

After that, it’s almost like once Jason starts thinking about it, he can’t stop. Every time he’s around Tim he notices little things he wasn’t aware of before. Or, maybe he was aware of them, he just wasn’t affected by them.

The easy touches that, by now, have long since been a casual part of their relationship grow hot. Sharing a bed, something that had always been relaxing, causes Jason to fidget anxiously. 

And he keeps catching himself staring. Staring at Tim’s arms as he reaches for the coffee grounds, staring at his legs as he stretches through his warm up before a spar, staring at him when he laughs or gets angry. 

Tim notices the difference, but he hasn’t pieced together the reason why, like Jason has. 

Yet.

***

For being the second best vigilante detective Gotham has known, it takes Tim longer than Jason expects to pick up on the completely unsubtle hints Jason has been dropping. When he finally does though…

The doorknob is digging a bruise into Jason’s lower back, his lips ache, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a bald spot from Tim’s insistent tugging on his hair. But none of that matters because-

“Finally,” he gasps the thought that’s been blaring through his mind since Tim first smashed their lips together. 

“I feel like that should be my line,” Tim laughs breathlessly against his neck. “I was trying to wait until you told me directly how you felt, but I guess I’m not very patient.”

“And here I was trying not to scare you off,” Jason chuckles, then hisses when Tim bites his neck playfully. 

“You should know by now that you don’t scare me,” Tim smirks, using his grip on Jason’s hair to pull him down for another kiss. 

Tim’s phone rings just before their lips touch, causing him to sigh as he starts to move away. Jason knows from the tired look in Tim’s eyes as he checks the caller I.D that it’s Wayne Enterprises.

“It can wait.” Jason takes the phone from Tim’s hand and slips it into his own back pocket before he pulls Tim into a kiss that he hopes is passionate enough to make him forget the call altogether.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos and if you want to check out my Tumblr where I post previews for upcoming fics you can check that out here:  
> [Glaciya](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya)


End file.
